MÏδ ƉɘŦɘɕɬoδ
by Noni N
Summary: no soy perfecto... es mas voy a aprovechar para decirte mis defectos... canción: mis defectos-mc davo bien no espero que tenga muchos favoritos o reviews, lo único que espero es un chocolate del tamaño de un país y me han dicho que es casi imposible, me quedo con el "casi" y aun así no lo reviso - pero bueno esto se lo dedico a bumbatwint-chan espero que lo disfrutes, cariño


MÏδ ƉɘŦɘɕɬoδ

No lose ahora ando contenta y quiero dedicarle esta linda, a mi parecer, historia a la escritora de la segunda historia que leí cuando entre a fanfiction por primera vez, bumbwuatwin-chan, te quiero hermosa, vive comiendo chocolate para hacerte "color chocolatito" como yo jajajajaja, no ya enserio. Bueno espero y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo.

Momoko: edad 16

Brick: edad 17

¿Villano reformado?, por favor hablamos de Brick uno de los RRBZ, ellos no cambian, ¿o sí?...

Era una linda mañana de primavera, las flores se veían hermosas a los lados del pequeño camino del parque, no había muchas personas, bueno en realidad no había nadie, valla que su jefe era idiota al creer que mandar a Brick al puesto de malteadas del parque lo aria aumentar sus ganancias, no pasaba nadie y menos si estas tan cerca del centro, solo se oía la fuente y más adelante muchos árboles y bancas.

-estúpido Tom, tuvo que darle la tonta idea al jefe de que aquí tal vez abría gente, sí ni moscas ahí-refunfuñaba Brick limpiando las mesas, el ya estaba arto, llevaba ahí 4horas y no había nadie, claro no se quedaría mas, comenzó a ordenar todo para cerrar.

En ese momento escucho que alguien corría, se oía cada vez más cerca hasta que vio a una chica correr, no la reconoció, pero luego logro ver algo que hizo

"_¡Bam!"_ a su memoria, llevaba un enorme moño rojo, y el solo conocía a una hermosa chica que llevaba uno como este, Momoko, pero había pasado más de un año que no la veía en persona incluso la única manera que tenia de comunicarse con ella era por inbox, esto después de que dejo de ser villano y pues algo raro paso, claro el nunca lo admitiría, pero se había enamorado de Momoko, pero ella nunca le contesto a sus mensajes y él fue dejando de intentarlo.

-no, ella no es… eso es… ¿es ella?- no terminaba sus frases- y si es, ¿A dónde iría?- termino de cerrar y comenzó a caminar buscando por encima de los arbustos una linda cabellera pelirroja, y fue cuando la vio, escondida entre arboles en una banca y en ella una chica llorando y temblando levemente, ¿pero que, estaba ella llorando?

Brick se acerco mas y la vio ahí sentada se agacho y ella levanto la vista sonrió tristemente y se acomodo, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, Brick levanto su mano para retirarla, ella se retiro después de que él le retirara esa pequeña lagrima

-porque la vida es cruel con migo-dijo débilmente Momoko antes de llorar en silencio, Brick no quería verla llorar el mataría al responsable de esto, entonces se le ocurrió algo, una manera de decirle lo que sentía y reconfortarla, o al menos esperaba que eso pasara.

-_no todo es bello, gano mi día haciendo las propinas, escondo unos secretos nena que no te imaginas, vas a odiarme, mi relación harán con las cretinas ya no aguanto esto voy a ser sincero me dominas- _rapeo Brick, y le levanto el mentón a Momoko y esta se sorprendió, y Brick se sentó a en la banca junto a ella

-_en todos los aspectos, no soy de los perfectos, es mas voy a aprovechar pa decirte mis defectos-_se acerco mas a Momoko y esta lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca-_si estoy en otro lado dirás que en ti no pienso, te burlaras defectos viendo mi cara de menso-_ Momoko rio levemente y Brick sonrió mas- _dicen que soy de otra parte, dicen que no soy terrícola- _dijo apuntándose a sí mismo y luego a ella

-_tengo las cejas como el capitán cavernícola-dijo _apuntando a sus cejas y riendo_-no me llevo con la gente y menos con los tuyos-_dijo apuntando a su alrededor y luego a ella_-tu madre me odiara porque no acabe mis estudios-_dijo haciendo la imitación de morir ahorcado

-_tal vez andemos en camión, tal vez en metro_-dijo moviendo su mano simulando que era un transporte- _si me besas haya tu porque tengo los dientes chuecos_-Momoko rio

-_tu belleza, así de fácil, eres un arte_\- dijo y tomo una flor en sus manos-_ y a pesar de no ser nadie hoy me atrevo a conquistarte_-dijo dándole la flor a Momoko

-_no, no pasara, nunca lloraras-_dijo Brick tomando el rostro de Momoko-_tu no vas a sufrir si estás conmigo_, _¿Quién te aguantara y quien te dirá que toda la vida va a estar contigo?-_dijo acariciando la mejilla de Momoko

-_no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, tu no vas a sufrir si estás conmigo, no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, toda mi vida voy a estar contigo_-dijo asintiendo para que Momoko supiera que era cierto aunque ella ya le creía plenamente

-_cuidado, todo lo que a mí me cuentan me creo, tal vez no te guste mi vida pero este es mi empleo_,_ te lo juro, que quiero estar contigo eres mi deseo- _dijo sonriéndole_\- pero para que hacerla de emoción si se bien que estoy feo, no me peino, escondo mi desastre con las gorras-dijo apuntando asía arriba donde se encontraba la gorra roja que nunca se quitaba_

_-me preguntaras que si le hice "cansen", te voy a hacer un "parche" pa ver si de facebook me borras y a menudo veré como a las viejas les dices zorras- _Momoko le dio un golpecito a Brick en el hombro –_soy el hombre más difícil, ¿caray como le hiciste?, y ni de chiste creerás que soy el más celoso que existe-_dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-_mas porque eres hermosa no te conozco enfadosa, de una vez te aviso que yo me enojo por cualquier cosa, pobrecita si veo que un amigo te da un abrazo-_dijo simulando tener un arma

_-¿te das cuenta como soy?, excelente, es el primer paso, si dices que no te intereso me doy un balazo, porque cuando veo tus fotos, digo "al chile" así me caso-_dijo tomando la barbilla de Momoko y acariciándola

-_no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, tu no vas a sufrir si estás conmigo, no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, toda mi vida voy a estar contigo no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, tu no vas a sufrir si estás conmigo, ¿Quién te aguantara y quien te dirá que toda la vida va a estar contigo?, no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, tu no vas a sufrir si estás conmigo, no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, toda mi vida voy a estar contigo no, no pasara, nunca lloraras, no, no pasara, nunca lloraras- _dijo Brick y la beso un beso que los uniría aunque sea solo con salivita jej

**Bien esta canción se llama "mis defectos" de mc davo, es una canción que le agradezco a un amigo por enseñarmela (si te digo a ti angel, aunque seas un pinche enfadoso, grasias), porque si que tenia ganas de escribir…**

**Te lo dejo acosadora sexual XD, no es cierto sabes que te amou!**

**jej bueno bye y gracias por todo (a todos)**


End file.
